


No Ordinary Hero

by kusunogatari



Series: Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: The world of medicine isn't always a simple one, and science is often considered the Devil's work. When her research angers the wrong people, Reika finds herself assigned a bodyguard until the disagreements can be settled. Just what she needs: some casanova wannabe lurking while she works.
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754239
Kudos: 10





	No Ordinary Hero

“I warned you that being so public with this new research was going to be dangerous…”

“Oh please, Tsunade. I thought you were the last person to worry about danger. That’s the thing about science: it all has its risks. But this study is already bringing us so much closer to better health for mankind. If someone wants to scream in my face or throw paint on my clothes or what have you, let them. I’m not going to be intimidated into silence when I have important work to do!”

“That’s not my point!” A fist slams down on the desk between them, and Reika looks at it with raised brows. “You’re receiving _death threats_ , Reika! People want you dead!”

“I’m not about to let that stop me.”

“Death is the one thing that will stop anyone. You _need_ to be more careful -”

“I _need_ to do my work!”

Nostrils flaring with an angry breath, Tsunade growls, “I’ve already made some calls for additional security.”

“What -?!”

“And you’re going to have a bodyguard. No ifs, ands, or buts. People want to hurt you. They want to kill you. And I’ll be damned if I let them get their way. You’re my friend, Reika. And you’re a brilliant mind in our field. I don’t want to lose either of those things!”

Stiffened as she prepares to rebuke, the younger doctor can’t help but deflate at the confession. “...I don’t like the idea of bowing to people who want to stop our progress. What we do is _so_ important…”

“I know that. But you can keep doing your work more safely with a little help. A friend of mine is going to step in as your personal guard. He and I and another friend went through a stint in the military together.”

“...when you were a combat medic?”

“Yes. He stuck with it longer, and he knows what he’s doing. He’ll keep you safe, I know he will. Then once the work is done and things quiet down...you can go back to doing things on your own. But until the threats stop, I want you kept safe.”

“...all right. Do I at least get to meet him first?”

“He’ll be here in two days. He’s…” Tsunade pauses for a moment. “...well, you’ll just have to see for yourself.”

A white eyebrow perks. “...you’re not exactly instilling confidence in me, Tsunade.”

“He just has his quirks. We all do. Nothing harmful, just...potentially annoying.”

That earns a snort. “Annoying, huh? I’ve dealt with my share of annoying over the years. I’ll be fine.”

“Good. I’ll call you when he gets here, and we’ll get the specifics set in place. Until then, _please_ keep your head down?”

“I will, I will.”

“You better.”

When their days are over, Reika heads straight home as per her promise to Tsunade. She’s only known Tsunade for as long as they’ve worked together in the hospital here in the city. The older woman has told stories of her time before, when she served as a medic in the army. But she hasn’t talked much about two close friends that are mostly just names and vague descriptions to Reika as of yet. One, apparently, went rogue and hasn’t been seen in years. The other stuck with the job when Tsunade’s own losses prompted her to retire from the force and take a civilian position instead with the hospital.

Reika has to admit she’s curious about this one.

Military people can often be gruff or short-tempered. She has to hope he won’t be: she’s stubborn enough on her own. The last thing she’ll need is to be butting heads with someone meant to keep her safe from the protesters.

Fixing herself dinner and indulging in a glass of wine, she mulls the situation over. Part of her still thinks Tsunade is going overboard with her worrying, but...well, she’s a woman who’s lost a lot of people in her life. In that regard...she can’t really blame her. For now, she’ll just have to play along, see how things go. At worst, she has someone bothering her for a few weeks while this all blows over. At best...well, she’s not sure what the _best_ outcome is. She...makes a new friend?

...sure.

For now, however...no point in worrying. So she tidies up, indulges in a book...and then turns in for the night to do it all over again tomorrow.

Two days later, she braces herself for impact.

Heading into work with her typical thermos of coffee, she rests her free hand in a coat pocket, sipping the caffeine and glancing around in curiosity. So far, nothing seems different. But as she rounds a corner to head into the lab, she spots Tsunade.

And standing opposite her is a man.

...he’s so _tall!_

Blinking, Reika gets a few seconds to examine him unnoticed. The mane of long white hair - held back mostly in a tail - honestly surprises her. Aren’t military types usually well-kempt and all that? Otherwise, however, he mostly fits the bill. Barrel-chested, confident in his posture, and speaking to Tsunade in what looks like a serious, hushed tone.

But as they both turn and spot her, the ‘serious’ part is quick to change.

“There you are,” Tsunade offers, arms crossed. “Come on, then.”

Closing the gap between them, Reika glances to her new ‘guard’ with a perked brow.

“This is Jiraiya. Jiraiya, this is Reika Suigin, the doctor I told you about.”

“Pleasure,” the man offers, giving a wide grin. “I’ve heard a lot about you! I’m _intrigued_ to finally meet you myself.”

Deadpanning, Tsunade growls, “Don’t you start.”

“Start? Start what?”

“Reika isn’t one of your bar harlots or anything of the sort, so don’t bother with your _charm_. You’re here on a job, not a hunt.”

Jiraiya’s face turns to one of mock offense. “I would never! I have nothing but the highest respect for your fellow doctors, Tsunade. You wound me…”

Poking his chest sternly, she nonetheless warns, “Just because I trust you doesn’t mean I won’t _fire you_ if you screw up. Reika’s my friend. She needs someone to keep her safe, not bother her.”

“All right, all right. I get it. I’ll be an expressionless, boring pillar of muscle for ten hours a day,” he rebukes, giving what might be a pout. “Jeez, Tsunade...cut me some slack.”

“I won’t give you any more than you need,” she sniffs. “Reika, you have my full permission to tell him to piss off if he pushes your boundaries too much.”

Glancing between the two suspiciously, Reika just replies, “...duly noted.”

Together, they watch her stomp back down the hallway before glancing to one another.

“Well...now that that’s out of the way,” Jiraiya mutters, a hand rubbing at his neck. “It really _is_ nice to meet you. Tsunade’s told me a lot about you.”

“Funny, she really only mentions _you_ in passing.”

“Yeah, well...it’s a bit _complicated_.”

“Scorned lovers kind of complicated?”

That makes him jolt in surprise. “...is it that obvious?”

“Uh, yeah,” Reika replies with a snort. “Let me guess: she rejected you.”

“...uh…”

“She seems the type to reject just about anybody.”

In spite of himself, Jiraiya laughs. “You’re not wrong. But I’ve got my share of faults. Namely that I’m too charming to keep tied down in one place too long.”

Crossing her arms, Reika perks a brow. “I take it that’s why she mentioned bar harlots…?”

“Well...that was a _bit_ of an exaggeration. I’m a flirt, I’ll admit. But I don’t exactly have a hit list.”

That makes her roll her eyes. “Just keep any of that to a minimum while I’m working, all right? It’s difficult enough without having to filter out pick-up lines and innuendos.”

At that, Jiraiya gives a booming laugh. “Sure, sure! I’ll be quiet as a mouse. But you know…” He flashes another grin, eyebrows wiggling. “You didn’t specify for when you’re _not_ working.”

There’s a momentary pause where she’s indeed caught in her slip up before Reika retorts, “Am I really stuck with you when I’m _not_ at work?”

“Well, if you count escorts to and from the hospital, as well as check-ins at your house to make sure no one gives you any trouble there...at least partly, yes.”

That earns a bit of a scowl. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Tsunade…”

“Hey, she’s taking this seriously.”

“ _Too_ seriously,” she mutters. “...well, I guess that’s just how it is, then. Come on - I need to get to work.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“...don’t call me ma’am.”

“...yes sir?”

“Just...an ‘okay’ is fine.”

“Right. Got it.”

Rolling her eyes, Reika leads the way to the lab. She’s already fifteen minutes behind schedule thanks to all this nonsense this morning. Making her way in and getting to work, she can’t help but spare her new _friend_ the occasional glance. True to his word, he mostly just...sits quietly, observing the lab with curiosity. Every so often he gets up, checks the windows, fiddles with his phone, and even leaves the room...presumably to patrol more of the hospital.

...as much as she hates to admit it, it’s...nice to have him there.

In truth, the protests have made her rather nervous. While she’s not afraid to get back in someone’s face and defend her position...she knows not everyone plays fair. She’s had some rocks thrown at her, one of which gave her quite the bruise along her upper arm.

Of course, she didn’t tell Tsunade that.

“Yeah, all clear so far. But we’ve got word of a possible demonstration this afternoon. Yeah. I know.”

Hearing his voice through the door, Reika pauses to listen. Seems he’s on the phone with someone. Probably Tsunade.

“I’ll disperse them. Don’t worry about it, I’ve seen a lot worse. Besides, you know there’ll be hospital security there if anything gets rowdy. Uh huh. I’ll let you know.”

The call then ends, and Reika busies herself with work again, feeling guilty at eavesdropping. But then again, this all concerns her.

“So, we got word some people are planning a little march today,” he explains once back inside. “Tsunade wants you to head home if it gets nasty.”

“But my shift goes until -?”

“I know. I’ll try to break things up, but if people start being stupid, she wants you somewhere safe.”

For a moment she considers arguing, but...in all reality she knows Jiraiya could very well just pack her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “...fine.”

With that news weighing on her, the rest of the day passes by with no small amount of tension. And it only gets worse when Jiraiya looks at his phone, frowns...and leaves.

...that doesn’t seem good.

Deciding to pause her work, she follows him, traveling through to the entrance of the hospital. True to their warning, there is indeed a small crowd outside bearing signs arguing against her research.

And Jiraiya approaches them calmly.

She can’t hear what he’s saying from here, watching warily from a window. At first, the crowd seems calm, like maybe they’ll disperse at his word.

But then someone spots her behind the glass, and things immediately begin to turn ugly.

Shouts ring out, fingers pointing, the people surging forward despite Jiraiya’s attempt to hold them back. Reika, in turn, retreats from the window cautiously.

...she’s got a bad feeling about -

_CRASH_

With a shatter, the window gives way as a rock is thrown, followed by several others.

“Those idiots…!”

Flinching at Tsunade’s harsh tone, Reika makes to speak, but is cut off.

“Get out of here! I’ll handle this.”

“But -?”

Making his way back in, Jiraiya’s mouth is set in a firm line. “We’ve got security pulling up.”

“Good. Take her home. And patch up your brow, you’re bleeding.”

He looks up at a split in his forehead. Probably from another rock. “I’ll live. Come on, Reika. We better -”

The three of them stumble back as something else comes hurtling through the window. But this isn’t a rock. Flames scatter from a Molotov cocktail, and screaming starts getting louder in the lobby.

Tsunade’s teeth grit, making for a fire extinguisher. “Now, Jiraiya! I’m not paying you to dawdle!”

“Working on it!” Wasting no time, he just scoops Reika behind her knees and her back and makes for the rear exit and parking garage.

“I can _walk_ -!” she insists, trying not to let fear or shock overcome her.

“I’m aware. But this is faster and less risky.” Jamming an elevator button with his elbow, he takes them inside to descend to the parking lot. Once the doors open, he takes them to a rather sizable vehicle, setting Reika in the front seat as he takes the driver’s.

With a revving of the engine, they make their way out and into the streets.

Tense and breathing heavily, Reika mutters, “...this is all my fault.”

“It’s no one’s fault but the people who’re acting out. Don’t take blame for willful ignorance of others. Let alone being violent.”

...she has no retort for that.

The rest of the ride is silent until they reach her house. “All right...get in, lock the doors, and stay away from the windows.”

“And you?”

“I’ll be keeping watch out here.”

“Not before I take care of that split.”

“I -”

“Don’t bother arguing. If you think Tsunade is stubborn, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

Sighing, Jiraiya weighs his options before relenting. “All right, fine.”

The pair of them scurry into the house, Reika fetching her well-stocked first aid kit while Jiraiya stands idly in the entryway. “Come sit down.”

Obliging, he turns his head toward a light as she cleans the split and the bloodtrail down his face. Flinching a bit as it stings, he asks, “How’s it look, doc?”

“Well, I think you’ll still have your dashing good looks,” she replies, smoothing antibacterial gel along the wound before getting it covered with gauze.

“Is that you calling me dashing?”

She pauses, giving him a glance. “...am I not allowed to?”

“...I don’t see why not.”

“I’m not at work,” Reika then adds, making sure her handiwork will stay in place. “So I suppose that means all other bets are off. Besides, you quite literally scooped me out of danger. I think paying you a compliment is the least I can do in return.”

That earns a grin. “If that’s the least, then what’s the most?”

She snorts, giving him a look and starting to put her supplies away. “The _most_ is still a bit out of your league, I’m afraid. But keep trying. You might get there.”

“Is that permission?”

Her eyes roll. “It’s mostly banter, but...take it however you’d like.”

Once she returns from putting the box away, she’s surprised to find him heading toward the door. “What are you doing?”

“Best place to keep an eye on things is from a parking spot across the street. Anyone rolls up looking for trouble, I’ll see it. You just stay in here and wait for the all-clear, all right?”

Worry stirs in her stomach. “...you’ll be all right out there?”

“...here, let me…” Taking out a notepad from a pocket, he scribbles and then hands her a set of digits. “My cell. If you need anything, just text me. That way we can keep in touch.”

“...all right.” Looking it over, she then lifts her eyes back to him. “How long will you be out there?”

“No idea. I’ll have to hear back about the hospital, see if things quiet down.”

“...will you need dinner?”

He gives her a glance. “Is this the time to be asking me on a date?”

For a moment, Reika deadpans. “You’re going to be sitting in a car in front of my house making sure no one does anything _stupid_. Pretty sure it’s polite for me to make you something to eat if you’re here all night.”

“...I wouldn’t say no. But for now, we’ll just see how things go.”

“All right. Be careful.”

“You too. Remember: no windows.”

Remembering the rocks and the fire, she can’t help but grimace. “...right.”

Nodding, Jiraiya then heads back out, sitting in his car and settling in for the afternoon. Reika makes sure he’s in before shutting her curtains and sitting at her table with a sigh, brow resting in a palm.

While there’s a lingering anxiety, it seems to calm with the realization that she isn’t facing this alone. That someone is here to help. And while it’s only been a few hours, Reika already feels she can trust him. Between Tsunade’s reassurance and her own ability to read people well...she knows Jiraiya isn’t going to let anything happen to her.

So, after a short time to sit and think, she moves into her kitchen and starts cooking dinner.

For two.

**Author's Note:**

> More for the ship week! I'm...very behind due to Life but I'm trying to get at least a few more pieces done. Some might end up late, as this is the last official day, but...I'll be darned if I let delays get in the way of my ships xD
> 
> Anywho, this is some Jiraiya x Reika goodness courtesy of the ship I have with frogprinceus of Tumblr! A bit of a twist on their usual dynamic. In reality I'd like this to be longer and more fleshed out, but...I'm running out of time, so this might seem a bit rushed. Maybe I'll do more with it another time, but for now I have no idea when I'll have the time.
> 
> Reika is usually rather no-nonsense, but Jiraiya brings out the banter in her and I love it xD -Why did I have to kill her in canon? Whoops-
> 
> But yes, that's all for this piece! Hoping to get one, maybe two more done. Depends on how much time I end up having today :'D Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
